<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cotton Candy by b0ywife</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25904380">Cotton Candy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/b0ywife/pseuds/b0ywife'>b0ywife</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cotton Candy - Creepypasta [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Creepypasta - Fandom, Vocaloid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ableism, Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Bullying, Eye Trauma, Gen, High School, Horror, Main Character has ADHD</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:48:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,244</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25904380</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/b0ywife/pseuds/b0ywife</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There's always a weird classmate. Sometimes that classmate is brave and cheerful and don't let it bring them down! And sometimes that becomes another reason to take them down.</p><p>Mellody Lovelace was one of those classmates. Xe wanted to become a singer, and it didn't matter that xe had no friends for being too weird, until the not-friends had enough.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cotton Candy - Creepypasta [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958710</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cotton Candy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So! I'm autistic and ADHD, so Cotton Candy has that not because i think it's something to mock, but because it just suited xir. Xe's like me when i was 8yo lol</p><p>I hope my pastamonster is enjoyable nwn</p><p>Picture made in https://picrew.me/image_maker/212703</p><p>I drew xir, but paper is not very popping.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cotton Candy was a doll-like child. Xir mother actually named xir a cute name like Mellody Lovelace, but the child's hypersweet and easily excitable mood and the nickname suited each other.</p><p>Cotton Candy was a strange child. Xe didn't make friendships easily, because xe was just that weird. Xe had a condition called Ocular Albinism where xir eyes were pink, but the rest of xir had no problems in going out in the sun besides the same risk of skin cancer of all other kids. That might have been the most normal part of xirs. Xe just had to protect xir eyes, and use glasses so xe could see from afar. Regardless, Cotton Candy still used heavy coats with Naruto colors.</p><p>No, the problem is that xe was the kind of child that grew up with everyone in their age range thinking of them as annoying. Xe was too open, too trusting, but too needy and enthusiastic and chatty for most people to bear. Therefore, xe grew alone and attached to anime and manga. A total weeb, who just grew even more annoying in the opinion of everyone in school.</p><p>Cotton Candy managed to convince xir mom to dye xir hair white, so xe could look cool like an anime character. Xe also found out about weeb songs, and then about Hatsune Miku and other voice synthesizers. Those things were used to sing songs for other people, and xe began to dream of singing to many weebs out there, singing loudly japanese and indie english songs made by randoms on the internet.</p><p>The other kids grew too angry at xir nonstop weeboo talk. At how xe tried to enter the groups' conversations, as if xe belonged in any way there. At how xe never gave up, and smiled at everyone like nobody thought things would be better just if xe was gone. Gone forever. At how xe never cried, even though they kept kicking xir, kept wounding Cotton Candy like a piece of useless trash. The teenager just dressed the wounds and covered with dinosaur bandaids and glittered stickers.</p><p>Like a fucking freak.</p><p>So, the class decided to give Cotton Candy a lesson. That day in the machines' room at the back of the school, kids learnt that xe could scream really loudly, enough to almost deafen a person, if they put battery juice inside xir eyes. It kept stinging like hell until xe fainted, tiredly, the newer wounds bursting blood outside from the body tension during the situation.</p><p>As if waking up to notice the consequences, the class stopped. But just so xe didn't tattle on them, one of them picked a heavy iron tube from the floor and bashed it on xir head, just so xe lost xir memories like in the movies.</p><p>That was a mistake.</p><p>Xe didn't wake up, and just began to bleed from the head as well. The teenagers panicked and ran away. They would never dare to tell what they did to their classmate, but as Mellody's mom cried the whole ocean out, the teachers felt pity and every single teen from the school felt relief that someone had taken out that kid away from them.</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>Cotton Candy got up. Xe couldn't remember what happened very well. How much time had passed? Could xe even go home still? Xir skin was too grey to go home anyway. Singing World is Mine to xirself, the teenager's eyes shined yellow, as their corpse disappeared in static.</p><p>
  
</p>
<hr/><p>Katrina had just bashed some stupid weeb on the internet. It was easier day after day to make a special snowflake cry. Just make fun of their pronouns, tell them how everyone thinks they are a freak with no exception, spam them with messages to go kill themselves. It was very fun and hilarious. Her mom would be so proud of her for killing the degenerates! Oh, but nazis do not interact, or some silly thing like that.</p><p>Someone had sent them a message on Twitter. It was from a Twitter called CottonCandyS2, and she smiled seeing the picture showing a cute anime cosplayer with a cat smile. It was time for the show to begin again.</p><p>So Katrina read the message. "hi!!!! wanna be friends????" So stupid. Very stupid. As she clicked on it to answer, a window opened, and she swore hard, was it bringing a virus? No, it was the cute smiley one in the anime picture, but in third dimension, dancing and singing some weeboo song, perhaps it was still a virus. Then the thing stopped.</p><p>Looked at Katrina. And waved with a shiny smile that did not comfort her at all.</p><p>"You are so trusting, aren'cha???"</p><p>Then there was yelling. First from the computer, higher than it should be able to, than human ears could bear, then from Katrina herself. As her own ears bled profusely, the figure on the screen giggled and waved again. "Thank you for listening" was typed on the bottom, then the window disappeared, and so did the message.</p><p>Katrina's parents would have grounded her for a week if she hadn't become deaf and catatonic, there was nothing more they could do after that.</p>
<hr/><p>Josh was a very lucky boy. Very lucky indeed. He got good grades, he had friends, and everyone loved him! And of course, so much of that is just stressful. So he was very cruel online. Josh just couldn't see all those pixels that symbolized people as people, just as puppets to tell lies and watch the show they put on for him.</p><p>He would fling a "X is a pedo!!! Beware!!!" and everyone would just fall! Such stupid puppets, hungry for bullshit to follow. It was just hilarious.</p><p>"OH YEAH, X is disgusting! They ate my dog and own a pedo ring!!!" The accusations made themselves, other people just as hungry for the show to be made. And then the woke pissbabies would come and share the word. They would destroy a life entirely just because of a little small lie. It relaxed Josh immensely, so there wasn't a week he didn't do that.</p><p>And of course, some other pissbabies would come and complain. Like the little fucker sending him messages of "Hey!!! Wanna be friends??? Your kinda mean thooo/*glomp". What a completely stupid puppet. He laughed and clicked to answer something misleading, but a window popped up and he screamed in rage.</p><p>What the fuck with that fucking asshole sending virus to him of all people! Josh, the blessed lucky boy! An anime thing in 3D began to dance and sing, and he felt so angry, he went to click on the X button. It was a mistake.</p><p>"Uh-oh, you are so rude! Trusting but mean, what a combination!" Two grey hands appeared behind him, full of childish stickers and bandaids, by the side of his face. "You have to watch my show until the end, why won'tcha?" The hands then trapped his face close to the computer.</p><p>The computer exploded on his face, the screen entering his eyes and it burned his face away. He tried to scream but the fire entered his mouth. His ears were melting and the last thing he heard was a full on loud laughter. His mother screamed when she found the corpse of her blessed baby inside the room in flames. His father cried like a baby when they put the fire down.</p><p>Everybody thought it was just an accident.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>